


THE HOTTEST PORN EVER WRITTEN ON PLANET EARTH

by ryotamitarai



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i wrote this as a joke kinda, uh still, what the fuck is wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryotamitarai/pseuds/ryotamitarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leafy pulled back until he could maintain gaze with Pyro. His eyes drop to follow his hand as he trailed it down Pyro’s chest. </p><p>“My fanbase calls me some weird shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE HOTTEST PORN EVER WRITTEN ON PLANET EARTH

The sun was sinking. The sky had begun to darken, but the windows had long since been drawn closed as the two men lay intertwined with each other in their queen-sized bed. The sheets and blankets had been thrown to the floor in their bout of passion, and the only noise in the room was the sound of their jagged breaths as they inhaled within the vicinity of one another.

Stripped down to boxers and beaded with sweat, Leafy stared down at Pyro with blown wide eyes. His hands were braced on the other man’s chest for balance as he straddled his hips. Pyro was on his back, lying mostly still. He raised an eyebrow at Leafy. The brunet scowled down at him, fingernails digging into skin.

“You get worn out a little too easily,” Pyro teased, his British accent sending chills up Leafy’s spin.

“Worn out?” Leafy repeated indignantly, “As if.”

“Prove it to me, then.”

Leafy hmmphed. “With pleasure.”

Pyro sat himself up to give Leafy a better seat on his lap, which allowed the other to take advantage of the situation at hand and smash their lips together. Pyro wound his arms around Leafy’s waist as the kiss began to deepen, until they were forced to pull away from each other to breathe. Leafy leaned forward, not to kiss him, but to nip at the shell of his ear and whisper, “Worn out, am I?”

Pyro chuckled. “Perhaps a little less than originally assumed.”

He could practically hear Leafy’s smirk. “You know…” Leafy pulled back until he could maintain gaze with Pyro. His eyes drop to follow his hand as he trailed it down Pyro’s chest. “My fanbase calls me some weird shit.”

Pyro scoffed. “And this has to do with us because..? Is it some fucked kink of yours?”

Leafy snapped his vision up to stare back at Pyro. “No,” he said, “But I was wondering if it’d be a fucked kink of yours.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Leafy didn’t answer, but he moved forward for another chaste kiss before pressing their foreheads together. “Just want to try something new,” he paused, almost as if hesitating, before adding, “daddy.”

And fuck if that wasn’t something new. Pyro only blinked in confusion a couple times before saying with a faint laugh, “You fucker.”

“What’s wrong, daddy?”

“You’re what’s wrong, you…” he trailed off with a sigh, “Alright, babe, you’ve got me,” he bit the inside of his cheek, “What do you need?”

“You.”

Leafy slowly let himself move back from Pyro, so they weren’t inches apart. Pyro put on his best condescending look. “More than that, love.”

The corner of Leafy’s mouth hitched up, like he’d been anticipating this. “I want you to fuck me.”

It wasn’t as delicious dirty as, say, a gay porno would picture it, but it served it’s purpose as Pyro crushed his lips against Leafy’s. Leafy wrapped his arms around the man’s neck as the two of them made out. Pyro nipped on his bottom lip and there was a startled squeak in reply, which he used to his advantage and pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth. They broke the kiss, and Pyro’s finger fiddled with the waistband of the only article of clothing his lover had on. Leafy settled himself in order for it to be pulled off. Pyro pushed him off his lap and onto the bed, and he handed with an undignified “oof”.

Leafy knocked his knees to together. “Hurry it up, pops.”

Pyro reached into the bedside table, swatting Leafy’s thigh. “Brat.”

Leafy just laughed a bit. “Daddy, chop chop.”

This earned him another light smack as Pyro settled himself back on the mattress. “You’re not a very strict dom,” Leafy stuck his tongue out childishly. Pyro’s eyebrow snuck higher on his face once more.

“We’ll see about that.”

Pyro shoved his knees apart so that his legs fell wide open. He placed himself between Leafy’s spread legs, “How’s this, then?” Leafy didn’t respond, but cast his gaze aside. The bottle was popped open, and it squirted out with a unattractive noise. He traced his wet finger around Leafy’s rim, which made him jump at the sudden coolness of it. He pushed a finger in and began to work Leafy open. A second finger was added soon and he began to work his fingers in more of a scissoring motion.

The third finger was still a bit of a stretch. By then, Leafy’d lost most of his common sense in the agonizing pleasure. Pyro just barely stifled a laugh when Leafy began to shamelessly push himself back down on his fingers. “Fucking whore,” he murmured, half under his breath, “God, look at you.” He took his fingers out then, and Leafy gave an exasperated noise before he was cut off. “Hold the fuck on. You can wait a second without having something up your ass, you goddamned slut.”

Then, after seconds too long, he felt Pyro pushing himself in. This, no matter how much preparation, still seemed to hurt. He lifted and tried to position his hips to aid him in just bottoming out, because he’d come to realize the worst part was the tip.

When he was fully inside, he paused a minute, with his arms on either side of Leafy to support himself. Then, he pulled out and slammed back in, which made Leafy throw his head back onto the bed in pleasure. Every time he would thrust forward, he’d strike that spot in Leafy that had him nearly crying out in pleasure. He was loud, obnoxiously loud, so he captured his lip with his teeth in an effort to stay quiet.

“Oh, no, princess,” he’d slowed his pace considerably, and Leafy couldn’t push himself back down fast enough to regain that. He whimpered, wriggling his hips so that Pyro would start up again. “Let me hear you, I need to know how much you want this.”

Maybe calling him daddy was a bad idea. Damned thing went right to his head. “Please, just..”

“Please what, baby?”

Leafy refused to speak again, this was so much more embarrassing than he’d thought it’d be, and so Pyro’s movements eventually stopped altogether. “Answer me when I speak to you.”

“Just…” Leafy’s voice was failing him. He’d brought this shit upon himself, though. “Just fuck me.”

“Cute,” Pyro said, “But I’m going to need more than that.”

He hesitated for a long period, but desperation won over in the end. “Fuck me into the mattress,” he found himself saying, “I need you, please…”

It was apparently enough for Pyro, who pulled out until he was barely connected to Leafy, and slamming back in, which tore a moan from his throat. Pyro’s movements eventually became more and more uncoordinated, and the thrusts became frantic.

“Touch yourself,” he told him, “I’m not getting you off.”

He reached down to finish himself off as per orders, and he came only moments before Pyro did. When he’d finally softened enough to pull out, he sat back on the bed and watched Leafy slowly pull himself up.   
  
“Fuck,” he hissed, “That was something.”

“You _did_ ask for it rough, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some short sin I whipped up because I was bored. I don't ship them whatsoever, so don't get any ideas. This was just me fucking around. 
> 
> So go subscribe, I guess. 
> 
> [Leafy's Channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/LeafyIsHere)
> 
> [Pyro's Channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/Pyrocynical)


End file.
